Tutorial 01 - Prelude to War/Transcript
The level starts at Lieta Novus, the homeworld of the Novus faction. Six Dervishes flew through the portal without entering it. Corruptors are seen flying across the screen while more Dervishes are seen either flying across or taking off in the background. Novus Comms Officer: Wormhole tunneling has commenced. Quantum waveform at 20% threshold. A Novus leader named The Founder begins giving out orders to the Novus army. The Founder: Attention Novus forces! Intelligence has confirmed a Hierarchy invasion of the planet Earth in the terrain system. Incursion units - prepare for wormhole entry through the portal. All core routines must be verified before we initiate our counter-offensive. Some Ohm Robots assemble in front of the portal. Meanwhile, some Field Inverters guard other groups of Ohm bots. The Founder: Begin visual crosscheck. Verify battlefield display. The player is ordered to view the battlefield using the Left Stick. Novus Comms Officer: Objective completed. The Founder: Excellent. Increase magnification to maximum level. The player is ordered to increase/decrease camera zoom by pulling the Right Stick up or down. Novus Comms Officer: Objective completed. The Founder: Verify battlefield rotation algorithms. The player is ordered to rotate the camera by pulling the Right Stick left or right. Novus Comms Officer: Objective completed. The Founder: Algorithms confirmed. Reset systems to default view. The player is ordered to reset the camera's view to default by pressing the Right Stick. Novus Comms Officer: Objective completed. Attention: quantum waveform now at 30%. The Founder: Prepare to verify unit control. The camera moves to an area of where the Blade Troopers assemble. A Blade Trooper named 29-11 emerges from his group. The Founder: Perform unit selection test. Blade Trooper 29-11: Blade Trooper 29-11 awaiting input. The player selects 29-11 using the A button. Novus Comms Officer: Objective completed. Blade Trooper 29-11: Blade Trooper ready. The Founder: Test confirmed. Issue movement to designated location. The player is ordered to move 29-11 to the designated location. Novus Comms Officer: Objective completed. Blade Trooper 29-11: Unit ready. The Founder: Excellent. Now assess movement via the radar map. Blade Trooper 29-11: But my purpose is pain. Please provide more aggressive input. The Founder: 29-11, you will comply with your orders! Blade Trooper 29-11: If I must. The player is ordered to move 29-11 to the designated location via the radar map. Novus Comms Officer: Objective completed. Blade Trooper 29-11: Coordinates accepted. The Founder: Move to the designated location via the radar map. The player is ordered to move the camera to 29-11's position using the radar map. At 29-11's position, more Ohm bots assemble there. Novus Comms Officer: Objective completed. Blade Trooper 29-11: 29-11 has complied. The Founder: Excellent. Our controls are fully functional. However, one of the Ohm bots has been infected by a Novus Electronic Virus and starts firing at 29-11 or other nearby Ohm bots. Novus Comms Officer: Alert! Logic fault has detected in infantry staging area! The Founder: Identify the cause! Novus Comms Officer: A virus has infected the unit. The Ohm Robot must be disabled before it can spread. 29-11, your aggression protocols are authorized! Target that unit! Blade Trooper 29-11: My threat sensors are active. The player is ordered to make 29-11 attack the infected Ohm robot. 29-11 starts attacking the infected bot. Novus Comms Officer: Objective completed. Unfortunately, the virus quickly spreads itself to other nearby Ohm bots. They all fire at 29-11 while some fire at other nearby bots. Novus Comms Officer: The virus is spreading! It must be contained. The Founder: Quickly, 29-11! Employ your Duplicate ability and terminate the others! The player is ordered to use 29-11's Duplicate ability using the Left Trigger. He summons three clones and they all attack the infected Ohm bots. Novus Comms Officer: Objective completed. Blade Trooper 29-11: More of me, means less of you. Soon enough, the infected Ohm robots are destroyed by 29-11 and his clones. Novus Comms Officer: Objective completed. Blade Trooper 29-11: Ready to slice and dice. The Founder: An acceptable outcome, 29-11. The virus has been contained. You may return to formation. Blade Trooper 29-11: My blades remain sharp. 29-11 returns to his formation and his clones are quickly disabled once he leaves. Novus Comms Officer: Attention: quantum waveform now at 50%. The Founder: We must accelerate our systems check. Replacing the damaged Ohm robots will be a good test of our production capabilities. We need a construction unit to continue. A Constructor emerges from a Flow Conduit tower. Constructor: My designs are impeccable. The Founder: Try selecting an idle Constructor now. The player selects the Constructor. The Founder: We'll start by building a Robotic Assembly. Select it from the construction tab and find a suitable area on the ground for placement. The player builds a Robotic Assembly at the designated location. Novus Comms Officer: Objective completed. Attention: quantum waveform now at 70%. The Founder: Our assault upon the Hierarchy is drawing near. Ensure our new units take formation at their ready position. The player sets a rally point. Novus Comms Officer: Objective completed. The Founder: Excellent. Now manufacture Ohm robots from the assembly. The player then creates Ohm bots. Novus Comms Officer: Objective completed. The Founder: On the possibility that they will malfunction again, upgrade the assembly to produce Blade Troopers to stand guard. The player is ordered to upgrade the Robotic Assembly with the Blade Assembly and manufactures three Blade Troopers. Novus Comms Officer: Objective completed. The waveform is approaching a stabilized lock. All preparations must be verified prior to quantum entanglement. The Founder: Issue orders to our field commanders to prepare for wormhole jump! We need Mirabel. The player selects Mirabel using the Group Selection tool and centers the camera on her using the Right Bumper. Novus Comms Officer: Objective comlpeted. Mirabel: Reporting for duty, sir! The Founder: Mirabel, our expedition to Earth is drawing near. Are your battle plans in order? Mirabel: Yes sir. We'll hit the Hierarchy hard this time. The Founder: We'll need all your combat systems functioning at optimal levels. Mirabel: My targeting routines could use some alignment. The Founder: Then let's put them to their paces. We'll start with your Snipe ability. The player is ordered to use Mirabel's Snipe ability to destroy the makeshift targets. Novus Comms Officer: Objective completed. The Founder: Then let's test your missile barrage. Some infected Ohm bots emerge from a Flow Conduit. The player is ordered to destroy all of them using Mirabel's Missile Barrage ability. Mirabel: Systems check. We're good to go. The Founder: Standby for now. We'll be deploying momentarily. Mirabel: Yes sir. Novus Comms Officer: Sir, before we launch we are integrating our research systems into core memory. The Founder: Acknowledged. We should verify our research capacity. The player is ordered to open the research menu by opening the Customization Tab and the menu itself using the Left Bumper. Novus Comms Officer: Objective completed. The Founder: Given the Hierarchy's tactics, it would be wise to research the Computing branch for access to viruses. The player is ordered to research the first suite in the Computing branch. Novus Science Team: Research commencing. The research is finished. Novus Science Team: We have completed our research project. The Founder: Good, all of our control systems have been verified. Move the remaining incursion units to their final positions. Prepare the last of the Antimatter Tanks for mobilization. The player selects all the Antimatter Tanks using the Group Selection tool. The Founder: Excellent. Move the tanks to the location indicated. The player orders the tanks to move at the designated location. Novus Comms Officer: Objective completed. The Founder: Excellent. Direct the tanks to the portal staging area. The player now orders the tanks to move at the portal staging area. Novus Comms Officer: Objective completed. The Founder: Assemble the remaining Blade Troopers and direct them to the portal staging area. The player selects the Blade Troopers and dispatches them to the portal staging area. Novus Comms Officer: Objective completed. The Founder: Now we should verify our logic upgrade. When selecting a unit type, all corresponding units across the map will also be selected, regardless of their location. Please confirm by selecting all Amplifiers at this time. The player selects the Amplifiers. Novus Comms Officer: Objective completed. The Founder: Excellent. Now move the Amplifiers to the location indicated. The player orders the Amplifiers to go to the highlighted location. The Founder: Excellent. Dispatch the Amplifiers to the portal staging area. The player orders the Amplifiers to the portal staging area. Novus Comms Officer: Objective completed. The Founder: We need to test our custom-grouping routines. Try combining Mirabel and Vertigo into their own group. The player selects both Mirabel and Vertigo by holding down the A button and using the BACK button once they were both selected. Novus Comms Officer: Objective completed. The Founder: Excellent. Formation confirmed. Now assemble at the portal staging area, we'll be deploying momentarily. The player directs Mirabel and Vertigo to the portal staging area. Novus Comms Officer: Objective completed. The mission is finished. A cutscene plays. Novus Comms Officer: Earth vector confirmed. Ready for portal entry. The Founder: Our program has been set. Our purpose is unyielding. The Hierarchy has attacked another innocent world and we must challenge their aggresion. We are the last line of defense in the cosmos. The Novus army started entering the portal. The Founder: Conflict protocols are authorized! Initiate jump! Amplifier: Node 77 deploying! Antimatter Tank: Node 11 deploying! Antimatter Tank: Node 41 deploying! Blade Trooper (possibly 29-11): Node 29 deploying! Mirabel: See you on the other side! She enters the portal, along with Viktor. The Founder: May the odds favor our victory. He also enters the portal. The level ends.